Naruto Vs Devil Women Echelon
by blukmage19r2
Summary: What happens when Naruto came across the Amazons from the Lunarium Kingdom? Will they want him because he has potential or will Naruto play them? (Test Idea)


**Naruto VS The Devil Women Echelon**

_A Naruto and Aku no Onna Kanbu X-over Story_

Arranged by _blukmage19_

»-Line Break-«

Disclaimer: This author is not the owner of the said stories. All rights are reserved for their respective authors.

Note that this story is strictly not for the younger audiences. Primarily, this story contains scenes that are highly sexual in nature, so viewer discretion is strongly advised. Don't say I didn't warn you.

Also, send no unnecessary flames or hurtful messages for reviewing. This story is only just for kicks.

»-Line Break-«

Tags: Alternate Universe (AU), Neutral-Neutral/Grey Naruto, Revenge, Harem, Pregnancy, (Real) Clones, Fox Summons, Jiraiya leaves Naruto on a training trip, Unusual Sports, MFF-Relationship, Yuri as a Subplot

Main Pairing: Naruto/Fem!Kurama/Vixen-Women/Lunarium!Women/Harem

»-Line Break-«

Full Summary: What happens when the Amazonian warriors from the Lunarium Kingdom on the bright side of the moon run into the unlikeliest man that would change their entire future? Would he fight against them, with them, or would he end up being the object of desires?

Fair Warning: In this story, the age of adulthood and consent for sexual activity is 14, during wartime standards, but the Tobacco/Smoking products and Drinking Alcohol age only allowed to those of respective ages to avoid any unwanted complications to the ninja or civilian life.

§

**Prologue - Side A**

The Lunarium Kingdom on the bright side of the Moon.

Said to be the home of the individually different women that are smart and cruel as they are beautifully sexy, ruled by a queen named Lunarverse the 13th. She may appear to be a child with long, red hair, but is actually older than she looks and she already has a child, her daughter and First Princess, Lunatemis.

They trained themselves in body, mind, and asceticism to prepare themselves to conquer Earth. They already conquered the moon itself when the descendants of Hamura Ōtsutsuki were fighting amongst themselves. Those that lived and chose not to use the Tenseigan (Reincarnation Eye) for evil deeds swore fealty to the Kingdom and became their loyal subjects to Lunarverse the 1st (the 13th's ancestor) to avoid any further dissonance. Those that didn't comply were immediately killed on the spot, including one Toneri Hyuga Ōtsutsuki.

There were also the people of the Uzumaki clan that somehow escaped from persecution from the neighboring nations after the incident of the 2nd War, to which Lunarverse the 12th (the 13th's mother) gave sanctuary to them. They and the other refugees worked with the Lunarium Kingdom and some members are amongst the ranks of top soldiers and strategists.

Whenever the Amazons go to war, the men were captured, likely ended either as the women's servants, as breeding material to continue the kingdom's legacy, or were discovered to be worthless and were sent out into the darkness of outer space without any means of survival; no giant step for mankind. The women were also treated as lowly slaves and become surrogate mothers and nannies to their mistress's children.

So far, no man on Earth has ever taken advantage of the Amazons through rough means of sexual contact or even intercourse; only through insemination, reproduction with the artificial womb, or by means of cloning.

Love between lovers is very scarce in the kingdom, but that doesn't mean that there isn't the love of family and close friends.

(The Uzumaki men and the other innocents were the exceptionals.)

A few years have passed since the end of the 3rd Shinobi War. The Lunarium Kingdom is prepared to go to war against Earth and the Ninja Realm while they're at their weakest.

Little do they know, their raidings unintentionally caught the attention of one particular ninja.

›-Section Break-‹

**Prologue - Side B**

The Year - After 3rd War (A3W) 16.

Naruto Uzumaki, Age 15 (not yet 16), Genin, and the most distrusted ninja of Konohagakure. Why, you might ask, is Naruto is not being prepared as a proper soldier?

Since the day he was born, Naruto has been in trouble with the law. He was put into an orphanage where the matrons ill-treated the boy. Fortunately, there were a few respective people that took care of young Naruto as he was growing up.

During his stay in the orphanage, he has one friend that was good to him, despite her case of the "Shypox", is one Kaguya Tsukikage (named after the honored mother of the Sages), who played "ninja" with each other very nicely and they became the best of friends. She showed Naruto the power of the moon (half-moon) and tested it, and he respected Kaguya as he promised to help her with his Lunar Power (his awakened Crescent Moon Power).

But when Naruto lost his caretakers by some unexpected reasons and was kicked out of the orphanage and was forced to live in the sticks. Kaguya was taken in by some unknown group of women who have a sense of power that he couldn't put his finger on, like it's deadly, yet it's also has a sense of passion.

While Naruto was growing up (age 5), he wasn't given the best care being provided for. A ratty apartment, the vendors and salesmen weren't being honest in their wares, clothing, and food, most restaurants tend to kick him out for what he is - a nobody. So he stays in the apartment complex in a section next to Anko Mitarashi (14 at the time, Genin), Kurenai Yūhi (17 at the time, Chunin), and Hana Inuzuka (8 at the time and promising upperclasswoman in the academy), who taught him about the do's and don'ts about love, kindness, the joy of helping others, as well as Efa Granada (whom Naruto cope with her low self-esteem problems, 16) and Diana "Daiyana" Aman (who has trouble with androphobia, but Naruto fixed her problem with the understanding of male students and men, 16), two of the newest teachers who weren't in on the biggest scandal in Konoha's history and helped with their students as well as Naruto's education to repay the boy for supporting them.

By the time Naruto turned 10, he passed the so-called tests and put the teachers (who are such ignoramuses), the dumb students and fanatics, and even the faculty in their places after they upset him time and time again.

Hiruzen Sarutobi and the council members (Elder, Ninja, and Citizen) are planning to have Naruto killed to gain the inheritance that the Uzumaki clans left behind. But Naruto's confidante in the seal, Kurama - the female 9-tailed Chakra Fox, told her master to find the hidden Uzumaki Shrine to find the certain mask to call forth the Shinigami (the embodiment of death) to release the soul of Minato who holds the other half of Kurama's powers. It was a risky and a desperate move, so he finds and uses a worthless man (who has a drunk who almost tried to kill Naruto many times) that he captured along the way as his guinea pig to summon the Shinigami, forcing both the test subject to commit Seppuku as he and the Shinigami sliced open their bellies to release the soul of Minato. The test subject dies from having his intestines and his liver spilled out, leaving him in a puddle of blood and his entrails shutting down while the Shinigami's wound regeneratively healed.

When Minato is looking at Naruto, he became disgusted and defiantly refused to relinquish Kurama's other half because he adamantly denies the boy is his son and that he wanted a girl to contain the Bijū for his selfish reasons and feared that Naruto has turned evil for what he did to the recently deceased man.

The shinigami as well as the kami of the realms decided that Minato has revealed his true nature, so they separated the other half of Kurama from his self, separated Naruto's seal to re-fuse both halves of Kurama into a whole. The kami then gave Kurama a physical form as a humanoid woman without harming her host's body and soul, while Minato's soul is sent to be judged by Koenma and later was cast into Hell (Limbo section) for his apparent evil actions.

Then the kami said to Naruto, **"Son of man, there are people from the Lunarium Kingdom that are preparing to fight against you and your realm for control. Be ready for them. Also, there are people in the world that declared themselves exalted. You are to come and deliver the "messages" to them, for their time in the world of the living has almost come. If they dare to fight against you, let them, because you are the weapon and tool that is to stop them from doing further harm to the people."**

He also told Naruto of Hiruzen Sarutobi, Danzo Shimura, some of the members of the 3 councils, the remaining members of the Akatsuki, and other targets that are at large. The kami put the names and auras of the said individuals into the boy's memory.

The kami turned to Kurama and said, **"Embodiment of the Shinju, we have heard of your plight with the Uchiha clan. Madara's soul has already been sent to Jigoku for his deeds against humanity and the man named Obito Uchiha who is acting as a charlatan is considered a marked target after his crimes. He will have to answer with his life. As for you, Kurama, you and your brethren are to take care of your respective partners. And for those who misinterpret the power of the Bijū will have to be taught a lesson."**

Naruto asked the kami and shinigami about where the rest of his family might be, including his mother, and the latter answered, **"Thy mother isn't dead. She was spirited away to the Lunarium Kingdom and appeared to be a victim of amnesia after Danzo put her in a geis with his accursed eyes. In time, she will remember her long-lost son which is thyself. However, getting to the Lunarium Kingdom is no easy feat due to their access to the portals to the Moon and back."**

**"Eventually, you'll get to meet one of them with the emblems magically noengraved in their eyes,"** the kami stated, **"The emblems give them extra power, but they aren't invincible. When you find that particular weakness, use the technique I bestow upon you."**

The kami taught Naruto the ability "Emblem Steal" and the power of the Lunarium Emblems will be under the thief's control, if he wills it.

**"Use it wisely, son of man. Be fruitful and truthful, and always let your conscience be your guide in life."**

And both the kami and Shinigami left to return back into the Spirit Realm, leaving Naruto and the fleshed-out Kurama with some decisions of what to do with the people that have been above the law.

Getting there is half the fun.

›-Section Break-‹

**Chapter 1**

3 years have passed since Naruto became Genin. He and Kurama, along with Anko (his teacher) went along with missions to do his duty. Kurenai is busy with her team and tried not to be too motherly towards her students and almost paid the price with her last student, and Hana is with her Triplet Dog Special Team on her missions, Efa and Daiyana were busy teaching with the younger students. Yet all of these women wished they would have a baby to take care of to carry their legacies.

Naruto and his associates went through a lot of ventures inside and outside of the village, including the Gato incident in Wave, the incident in Takigakure, and a lot of other experiences that were very harrowing, but the crooked councilmen and Hiruzen wouldn't give Naruto proper credit for his part, claiming that the genin doesn't deserve the earnings, and that make Naruto and his closest friends mad.

**-DWE-**

So far, around the time and after the previous Chunin Exams, Naruto delivered the "Messages" from the heavens to Hiruzen and Orochimaru (during the previous Chunin exam), Kabuto Yakushi, the members of the 3 councils, the scamming shopkeepers, those that done him terrible wrongs, and some of the remaining Akatsuki members: Kisame (when he tries to ambush Naruto), Kakuzu and Hidan (when Naruto found them capturing Yugito and almost succeeded), and Black Zetsu (the real instigator in the nefarious millennial affair). Itachi wasn't on the list because of his uninvolvement of the Failed Uchiha Rebellion AKA the Uchiha Purge which was a trap set by Danzo. The other members weren't caught nor were encountered yet.

The results of the "letters" proved to be fatal to the receivers as their souls were departed from the bodies (like Hama). And the bodies immediately crumbled to the ground until they became like grains of salt (like Mudo). Their deaths remained undetermined at the coroner's inquests.

**-DWE-**

A year prior to the present time, Jiraiya (48 at the time), the Toad Sage took Naruto (14 at the time) away after he defeated and brought back Sasuke from going into Orochimaru's side with the Sound 4 plus 1, of which all but Tayuya were killed while she is captured and sent to T&I, at Anko's request. Kin Tsuchi (formerly of Oto) stays with Anko as Naruto's future slave woman after he rescued her from a gravely fate as a material body for the Edo Tensei (as Hashirama Senju).

Haku (which revealed to a woman), formerly Zabuza's slave girl, was captured by Naruto after they met in Nami's forests. She promised to help give Kin, Tayuya, (both formerly from Otogakure) Temari (of Sunagakure) and Sakura (who almost joined Sasuke's side and had her chances) the ropes as she is the head maid.

The Toad Sage feared not the Akatsuki who were soundly defeated by a third party, but that third party is actually the Lunarium Kingdom. They wanted to conquer their realm, not by means of the 9 Bijuu, but by the skills and the technology that outweigh the ninja by fair (or unfair) means.

Meanwhile, Kurama (?) and the humanoid Kitsune clan members from the summon realm of Mt. Inari named Kongiku¹ _(wearing a yellow/orange yukata, carries a lantern, and is an F-cup)_ and Yuzuruha¹ _(wearing a bright green yukata, carries a parasol, is a modest C-cup, but has more emphasis on her wider hips and curves than her friend)_ as they explore the regions to see if the Akatsuki is on the move. They loved Naruto very much, hoping that they would plan to have "passion play" with each other.

**-DWE-**

[Present Time]

Naruto (at 15) isn't very happy right now. Jiraiya, having a midlife crisis and is in who-knows-where, probably peeping in the women's baths again, leaving his student out to rotten. And Naruto is rather sweaty from the training he was doing - some of the time on his own and some with the Fox summons in their realm, not by Jiraiya and his poor, pitiful teaching skills.

So he took a different route to the baths outside of Tanzaku-gai _(where he previously liberated the city to find Tsunade and her adoptive niece and assistant Shizune, plus Tonton the pig)_.

The onsen is an open-air hot spring that is large enough and desegregated; in other words, it's a mixed bath. Fortunately for Naruto, he has the place all to himself as he paid the fare and put his clothes and belongings in baskets and took a quick shower with the water buckets before taking a relaxing hot bath.

And while he was reclining, Naruto looked up in the open area to look at the stars that are starting to twinkle. But then he noticed a particular twinkle that is starting to move closer towards him as something is rapidly approaching. Naruto squinted to see what was falling and it appeared to a person that is blue-skinned and has long slightly curly lavender-pink colored hair, wears a ragged pirate's hat that somehow stayed on her head (despite its condition), her uniform that looked like it has been torn from a recent battle, fancy purple leg-warmers, a pair of soldier greaves, and wears a special type of a black thong bikini to charm lustful men that she came across and a drawing of bat wings hidden on her tattoo above the coccyx, across the lower region of her spine. The blue woman is coming towards Naruto and - for a moment, she and Naruto appeared to have suddenly kissed - which in actuality, both people got collided with a headbutt.

When Naruto recovered from the concussion, he finds himself having a woman that appears to be more like a demon with her bluish skin, pointed ears that are longer than the average human, a pair of horns that could be mistaken for a type of tiara, a pair of yellow eyes and black sclerae, and a perfume scent similar to that of blueberries and (really) dark chocolate, much like his former teacher's (Efa Granda's) scent; all of these were what Naruto checked. Then he heard a mumbling from the woman, "...Lu...na...verse...sa...ma… S... Save… me..." And she fell back into unconsciousness.

Naruto is caught between a rock and a soft place as the torn uniform that was supposed to be covering the woman's G-cup breasts are exposing her darker nipples, so he summoned a double, clothed to make himself ready for anything, to request a size XXXL black T-shirt that can fit around the unconscious woman's bust and some good sized shorts to cover her modesty in the downstairs area, after he measured her to be around Tsunade's range.

It took about 5 minutes for Naruto and another of his doubles to remove the torn clothes and put on her shirt and her shorts that looked almost like Daisy Dukes - short shorts that fit her but shows off a little behind, and then was about to leave after he quickly redressed and re-equipped and exited the baths.

While Naruto is carrying the woman in a princess style (with her breasts brushing against the front of his face), all of the sudden, another woman dressed in an unusual kind armor and a helmet that didn't really hide her face. She declared, "Halt, you! You must be an associate of Efanatika and the Lunarium Kingdom. I, Silva Star, will fight you and that vile villainess to the ground!"

Naruto isn't really impressed. The superheroine named Silva Star isn't being very subtle in his book. She reminded him of Rock Lee and Might Guy, 2 of the biggest show-offs from Konoha. Her face through the mask also looked familiar to him as he remembered a particular civilian not affiliated from the Ninja Villages that didn't join the Ninja or even the Samurai Guilds. She must be from the Hero Guild from outside of their continent.

However, Naruto stood his ground and objected, "Look, sister. I don't have time for this, ya know. I got to take this woman to the hospital immediately. She is in no condition to battle and I have better things to do."

"No, you don't!" Silva Star shot back as she charged at her foes.

Unfortunately, the bluish woman's device on her wrist suddenly created a portal gate in the ground, dragging Naruto down with her as they started to fall in and the gate closed in a matter of seconds.

Silva Star clenched her fist and slam it to the ground, disappointed that one of her sworn enemies has an ally of sorts on their side. Naruto Uzumaki, as the data pulled out from her visor, is now a marked target.

**-DWE-**

[Lunarium Kingdom, Gate Room]

Daiyana is worried that her partner is taking too long after capturing a sector of the target she was waiting to tag in to take over. She and Piece Moon № 0396¹ (nicknamed "Monday") were alerted by the gate opening awaiting its travellers, only to realize that it was a young man carrying Efanatika as made a 3-point landing... somewhat. Monday readies her spear to jab at Naruto because he's an intruder, but Daiyana notices that her partner is unconscious and said, "Hold your arms! We need to send Efanatika-sama to the infirmary. Her wounds looked terrible."

"What about the man, Daiyana-sama?" Monday questioned, "He must have been responsible for Efanatika-sama's injuries…"

"Daiyana-sensei?" Naruto interrupted as he noticed the real face of his former teacher, "Is that really you?"

She looked at the young man and it turned out to be her former student and she hugged him, almost smothering Naruto with her huge J-cup breasts (which are much bigger than Tsunade's).

As Naruto finally got some breathing room, Daiyana asked how did he get here in the first place.

"It happened so suddenly. A woman who looked somewhat familiar to Efa-sensei just fell and landed on my head. Ité! And that still smarts too, ya know." He still felt that bump on his head. "And after I gave her first aid and a quick change of clothes, a "heroine" name Silva Star came attacking at me, thinking I associated with her. The next thing I noticed that I am here. But where is "here"?"

This puts the two active women in a compromise. They carry Efanatika to the med-vat machines to check on her injuries and heal them. It also helps for soldiers who needed a quick rest during long battles, but they can't actually replace the real sleep, which is important to one's health.

Daiyana removed Efanatika's clothing and placed her in a special capsule than supported her body upon examination and found that she has injuries, cuts, and a nasty concussion. The data suggested that Efanatika has 2 hours of recovering before doing anything physical and mental.

Then the executive explained, "You are in the Lunarium Kingdom on the bright side of the moon, Naruto-kun, where women are women and men are… Excuse me, but it pretty much sums up from where we are."

At Daiyana's insistence, Naruto was obliged to undress down to his birthday suit and went into the capsule to help with his concussion and to see if anything else is abnormal. Daiyana and Monday read the data and noticed that his DNA matched the members of the Uzumaki clan and a higher than 99% positive match to Kushina's DNA, who the woman previously told the Queen that her child was born of a loveless marriage and a rape by Minato Namikazé whom she thought was her close friend, and now her only child is out there in the cruel world known as the Ninja Life.

Daiyana suggested to her subordinate to keep quiet about the incident until she requested an audience with her comrades, the Queen, Hekaterina (the Kingdom's elderly advisor), and the Uzumaki and Hyuga clans. But suddenly, the data shows to the women that Naruto has a well-developed manhood and testes that proved to be vital material for their kingdom's low birth rate (especially the cloned female soldiers).

So Daiyana tuned the settings to 4 hours to let her "guest" have some rest before he can be released. She sniffed the clothes of Naruto and noticed that his sweat that is rather intoxicating to the inquisitive woman and pass them to a reluctant Monday to send them to the cleaners and find him better sets of clothes from the data inscribed, to which the soldier obeyed. And Daiyana teleported Naruto's capsule to a different room, along with Monday guarding him.

**-DWE-**

Efanatika eventually recovered from her injuries as she left the med-vat capsule. PM-0395 (nicknamed "Mahina") greeted her superior and filled in the details, "Efanatika-sama, you are to be called in for an important meeting with an audience with the Queen. Apparently, you were soundly defeated by Silva Star and dragged an outsider with you. Your soldiers are all present, but are currently laid up from their injuries. We checked and found that there are no signs of rape, semen, nor were there any male DNA that were on your person."

"I see," the executive replied, "0395, where happened to the young Earthian man? The last thing I remember is that I was caught off-guard and I must have been flying several hundred feet and must have bumped my head on him."

Daiyana filled in the details of what happened. "...But Daiyana must say, our old student has grown up and must have packed quite a mushroom, don't you think?"

The bluish woman gasped at what her comrade said, "L-let's not get vulgar, Daiyana! Besides, that was my personal clone who taught Naruto. She appeared to have desires to bed with him when he's willing. She desperately wanted sex and is into anal. You know how she messily uses her dildos."

"True, but at least she keeps them clean and sanitized for later use," Daiyana remarked.

Then Efanatika redressed herself, but notices the XXXL shirt and the short shorts. She was blushing madly that her rescuer must have dressed her to hide her shame in public.

"Maybe I ought to thank him for the clothes," she murmured as she and Daiyana head towards the throne to report to the Queen.

**-DWE-**

[The Throne Room]

Lunarverse XIII in her royal clothes (which is very exposing and she cares less about her own nudity) is seated on the throne seat, which is actually a sofa for her to recline on her side as she exposes her "girlhood" - as a royal gesture - to her subjects, as did the Queens before her. She has a dog leashes in her hand, attached to a slave collars worn by - a blue-haired woman with a paper rose on it and wears nothing but a masochist's ball gag in her mouth and her hourglass physique and E-cup breasts were exposed. That woman is a slave (more like a human pet) named Konan. The other had orange hair and her piercings removed and was revived as a naked slave showing her slender physique and C-cup breasts and her very visible nipples, with a gag ball attached to her mouth. Her name - Ajisai, originally one of Pain's bodies used for his 6 paths. Both women were originally from Amegakure (Village Hidden in the Rain) and are now Lunarverse's recently new "pets"; their chakra abilities were sealed. _(Note that although Konan may have lost her dignity and Ajisai returned to the world of the living, they won't be doing sexual intercourse with other non-human pets as of the Queen's order. It's against Lunarverse's creed.)_

Next to the Queen and her "pets" is her haughty and prideful daughter (and soon to be successor): Dragon Princess Lunatemis _(Full Moon Rank)_.

In front of the majesties, were Kunoichi Kaguya _(Half-Moon)_; Wolf Faunus Serena _(Crescent Moon),_ with her talking Doberman companion Junjirō; Rabbit Faunus Oboro _(Crescent Moon),_ Luscious Nymph Daiyana _(Crescent Moon)_, Advisor Hekaterina _(Unknown Rank and Serena's grandmother)_, and Kushina Uzumaki _(Half-Moon)_.

The other Uzumaki, Hyuga, the other Piece Moons (sans Monday who is busy guarding Naruto's capsule) and other subjects await in the audience areas to hear what the Queen has to say.

Then the requested people, Efanatika and her top soldier PM-0399 (Delia) who was uneventfully and briefly separated from her superior from battle, approached the Queen in shame.

"Efanatika-chan, you are our most loyal subordinate and our closest friend," Lunarverse said, "Please tell us why have you and your assigned soldier come before us. Do not leave anything out."

Efanatika swallowed her pride and reported, "Ojoō-sama, please forgive my failings. Silva Star and some of her compatriots caught us off-guard. Before I know it, I must have been knocked back so hard, I didn't know how high I was flying into the air and I guess I must have landed into an open area of water. But then, I must have hit my head on some man's head and the last thing I remembered was that I called out to you for help before everything went black."

Efanatika's miniature camera hidden in her hat showed a visual of the events that have transpired. It also included a picture of a blonde-haired young man with blue eyes and whisker marks who helped her while still being butt-naked.

Most of the women were blushed madly at the mysterious young man's exposing manhood, but one woman stood out and yelled, "Wait a minute! That's my son! My baby boy!"

It was Kushina who made an important statement and Lunarverse XIII is interested as she called the Uzumaki to come forward. Kushina said that she recognized her baby boy by the birthmarks on his cheeks and the circumcised penis because she requested Tsunade (the midwife and Naruto's godmother) to do it right away as soon as the baby was born before「Madara Uchiha」started attacking and manipulating the 9-tailed Fox that was forcibly removed off of her. She also mentioned that her abusive husband let the Fox run wild for a while and then he resealed it into Naruto before losing his own life. "Oh, my baby! I missed him so," she sobbed at the forlornness.

Kushina also mentioned that Danzo was also responsible for putting a false memory into her mind, thinking that her baby boy is killed in the mayhem and was forced to leave Konohagakure before she was found by Lunarverse.

Queen Lunarverse became even more interested about the young man named Naruto and is curious about his genes to make him the father of her new soldiers. But Lunatemis objected, "Hahaue-sama! I don't want to become pregnant by this Earthian! He appears to be nothing but a simple brute!"

"I wonder what food does he eat?" Serena questioned.

"He doesn't seem to be very bright," Oboro scoffed at first glance.

"But Efa-chan and Daiyana taught Naruto-kun very well in the academy," Daiyana commented, "It's those stupid people in his village that have tried to sabotage the boy's life."

When Lunarverse asked Kaguya for her opinion and she shyly said, "I can't believe that's him… Naruto-kun…"

"🎶Kaguya's got a boyfriend, 🎶" Serena teased as her superior blushed madly but not so much that she faints like she used to.

"Getting back to the matter at hand," Lunarverse called for order, "Efanatika and PM-0399, for your carelessness, you two will have to be punished. You get 1 hour doing nothing but masturbating yourself with one of our many lovely machines, in front of the audience. And you won't stop cumming until we say we do. After that, you'll have to clean your mess on the floor and tools until they are ready for another round."

And she snapped her fingers to call forth an automatic gurney with flexible magic hands to bind and capture the helpless Efanatika, bounding her wrists and ankles with anti-magic.

"Have fun, ladies. Welcome back... to the Pleasuredome!" the Queen said as the automatic gurney dragged her to the open arena specifically for the mature audience as they watch the humiliation of their prisoners' utter failures.

Meanwhile, Kaguya has a briefing with Kushina about Naruto, for they wanted to see the long-lost boy.

**-DWE-**

[The Pleasure Dome]

**»Warning: Lime Scenes«**

It's a spacious area in the Arena known as the Pleasure Dome. Only mature audiences (people that are 14 years or older and clones already matured) were seated in their benches to witness this occasional event.

The younger audiences, however, were sent somewhere else to avoid seeing and hearing the gratuitous sexual activities, for moral reasons. Those that were not yet of age or were mothers and nannies still nursing their infant children will have to keep themselves occupied until they get a signal that the Pleasure Games are done for the night.

And now come forth the events. There were many shindigs to keep the entertainment up for the Kingdom. Things like Naked Wrestling _(i.e. Hikari "Kari" Yagami_ (Half-Moon) _versus Kagome Higarashi_ (Crescent-Moon) _fighting to let their respective companions stay with the Victor for a week)_, re-enact sexy stories with strap-on dildos and pump-in testes containing a donor's sperm to imitate the male _(such as a sexualized version of Romeo and Juliet),_ naked gymnastics _(one such girl named Miu Fūrinji _(Full-moon) _demonstrating her beauty and gracefulness in her techniques like a well-made sharpened Katana)_, naked arts _(painting, drawing, sculpting the figures, or anything artful of the naked people)_, naked competitive sports _(i.e.: footraces around the expansive arena with no shoes, no clothes and no sports brassieres)_, naked watersports games - including the infamous "Hip-Whip" with a double-sided, lubricated dildo _(has to be "vaginal to vaginal" or the already cleaned and slicked "anal to anal", but not either or both ways for fair means of play);_ the Sado-masochistic games _(where the dominating sadist experiment the masochist's most pleasurable and rather painful areas without hurting too much or killing the latter from injury or mental overload)_; the occasional birthing performance where the pregnant woman at full term started to feel the baby coming out without worrying about the pain as it is replaced with euphoria and ecstasy, and the baby is safely delivered by any safe means _(i.e. Standing, on all fours, while suspended, etc, etc.)_, with the assistance of the nearby doctors and nurses to care for the mothers and their infants.

_(There were 2 mothers who just gave birth to 3 children, one had a girl and the other had fraternal twins - a boy and a girl that looked almost alike.)_

_(Note that the gestational period is reduced to 9 weeks (or 63 days, give or take) instead of 9 months as the women's genetics were modified so they wouldn't miss a moment with the kingdom and the battlefields so they'll be less likely to be left unprotected.)_

The mother's rest period, metabolism, and "baby bump" are fixed in a matter of days, ready to start to get pregnant again without much complications.

And finally, the main event. The torture of the defeated ranked soldiers and executives.

Efanatika and Delia were carried by suspension on the hauling multi-axis trainers, with their wrists and ankles tied to cables, preventing them from moving or using their Lunar Powers. Not to mention, they are practically unprotected from both sides - the front and the rear.

What happens next is when the sadist make their entrance to the arena and it turned out to be Kushina as she was given the honor by Queen Lunarverse XIII to pleasure both of the prisoners. The Piece Moon soldiers (Mahina, Amaris and Cynthia) were escorted in the arena, preparing to witness the event, should they make a big mistake too.

Kushina gladly obliged with glee as she says to the audience, "Before I begin, Efanatika said that she bumped into my son Naruto and dragged him into here in our Kingdom. If you're watching this, son, consider it a rite of passage before we get you a woman who will give me good grandchildren in the near future." She turned to Efanatika and said, "Don't you dare faint on us on the punishment or else Her Majesty will find you another job as a "birther" for our new soldiers and your clone Efa will take over your job." And then to Delia, "You and your sisters will feel the effects of the punishment because of your psychic connection, but you will feel the brunt of it, I assure you."

Kushina summoned a Shadow Double to do as she pleases, but no [Futanari Jutsu]; that sexual act should be saved for Naruto to do that for them.

So the Uzumaki began by whipping the women with the leather whip, smacking and cracking along their backsides and to the back of the legs and buttocks - a total of 40 lashes, followed by 25 disciplining hand slaps on the women's rears on each flank like naughty children being scolded.

Then both Kushinas rubbed the prisoners' wounds and bruises with special ointment before moving on to the breast-milking machines set aside for the infants when their mothers were unable to give. They put on some rubber gloves before slathering Efanatika and Delia with some aphrodisiac lotion that only affected the female breasts and the prisoners were hooked to the tubes as soon as the lotion's effect kicks in, and by the slightest ecstatic touch, Efanatika and Delia felt like they are ready to lactate and with a few more places, the prisoners let out a euphoric scream and they began producing breast milk as it is fed through the tubes to the separate containers.

_(The lotion's effect does not affect the milk itself, after it has been tested. It only affected the women's mammary glands for them to produce milk without the other negative side effects.)_

Mahina, Amaris, and Cynthia felt the rapturous effects as their uniforms began to feel uncomfortable and they removed their clothing as they forced themselves into their mental masturbation. They aren't lactating like Delia, but they are cumming from the aphrodisiac effects nevertheless.

Back to Efanatika and Delia, they were forced to be prepared for the next part, using vibrators to tease their womanhood - from the labia, the perineum, the entire clitoral system, and then the vaginal region, including their well-developed Skene's glands. Efanatika is making unusual heaves as she begged Kushina to slow down a little, while Delia is making high-pitched, shaky squeals as she doesn't object to being extremely stimulated, as did her other sisters who are also feeling the effects.

And when the prisoners have the urge to urinate, the Kushinas brought over 2 big pails for her them as they continue to climax by the vibrating dildos attached to their vaginal walls and anuses - they started to pee into the pails at the apex of the orgasm.

Efanatika is deeply ashamed that she had to do this sort of humiliation in front of the audience, but Delia's mind is practically fried from all the ecstasy going through her, as did her other sisters.

Kushina dispelled her double to call for assistance to take the good and bad excrements away for further research as she will do one last thing towards her prisoners - attach seals on the women's breasts (covering their already sensitive nipples) and their womanhood down to their perineums and said, "Ninja Sealing Art: Euphoria!" And the seals started to glow and Efanatika and Delia began to moan and they eventually made unusual screams, crying that they wanted to cum, otherwise they'll die (they think). So Kushina relented and ripped off the seals from their pubises and lets out big cacophonous orgasms, spraying their cum on the floor. _(Note that Efanatika and the Piece Moon Soldiers already have shaved and waxed their bikini areas; otherwise, it would be rather painful having them yanked off.)_ The other PMs felt the effects of the erotic stimulation as their cum sprayed out too.

Efanatika, Delia, Mahina, Amaris, and Cynthia's emblems of their respective eyes began to glow as they were at their

"I think those idiots have had enough," Kushina commented as she ripped off the seals from the prisoners' breasts, making them moan again as they continue producing milk from them.

Efanatika and Delia along with the other PMs were then taken away to their chambers to cool off. But then, Kushina noticed that one PM is absent and Daiyana explained to her that Monday is busy watching for Naruto to be awakened from his capsule. She is probably feeling the psychic effects of the eroticism done to her sisters. Kushina wondered how her long-lost son would have to deal with clone soldier.

**-DWE-**

Meanwhile, the capsule's timer went off and unlocked itself. Naruto woke up and stretched himself to come back alive after he felt refreshed. He checked his head for any lumps after the concussion earlier and he felt no throbbing pain. Otherwise, he's feeling dandy. Naked, but dandy.

While he searched for a light in the dark room to get himself some clothes to wear, he accidentally bumped into a woman on a bed who is busy ministrating herself with her naked body. He didn't want to interrupt or impose on her, so he carefully tries to sidestep quietly, but the woman grabbed his legs and dragged him to the floor with his hands over her bare breasts. Naruto is in such a predicament as he was forced to touch one of many forbidden places of the woman, not to mention, he had just met her, and hardly even knew about her.

Then the woman said to Naruto, "I am "Piece Moon № 0396", but you can call me Monday. I'm the second of the 5 clone sisters of the lot."

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, I'm an orphan, I think," he blushingly introduced while trying to steady his nerves, "But aren't we starting off on the wrong foot, ya know? I need to find my clothes, my pack, and my weapons."

"Don't be like that," Monday cooed, "We got plenty of time to get to know each other. Say you will help me relieve this "itch", please?"

Naruto looked like he has little choice, but he wouldn't risk letting the Lunarians know about his person.

Monday pointed to his pack on the nearby table. She also pointed out that there are sets of clothes in a portable closet which included underwear, socks, under-armor, outer clothes, shoes, gloves - all packed into a nifty little electronic device.

Naruto thanked her for the generosity and checked his pack for his condoms and lubricant - standard ninja items for undercover warfare _(the kind that involves sleeping with the enemy and/or friend, or with making explosive traps)_, and he brought them over. He then said to her, "Nothing personal, but remember, you asked for it, ya know. I don't want to get you to get pregnant so soon."

**»Warning: Sexual (Citrus) Scene«**

"Fair enough, but first…" Monday laid Naruto down on his back and lies in front of him and she started to kiss him. They stopped for a moment and looked at each other's eyes and they resumed. They took turns kissing each section of their bodies until they get to the sweet spot, and Monday said, "Itadakimasu _(I humbly accept)_," before she faces opposite of her lover and began to taste Naruto's circumcised manhood and scrotum until less than a minute later, his erection happened, it was big, long, and just the right size of thickness for her liking so that it wouldn't break her too harshly and she uses her breasts and mouth to draw out her lover's seed.

Meanwhile, Monday's womanhood is facing his face. And while she began rubbing her breasts and sucking on his towering rod, Naruto began to lick and kiss Monday's womanhood, saving the clitoris for last, in a 69 position. They continued playing until both sides orgasmed as they squirted each other with cum on their faces. Monday has the scent of a man all over herself, and vice versa with Naruto. The female soldier brought out some towels to wipe themselves off. Then Naruto brought out the condoms and lubricant and asked, "You sure that this is what you really wanted? There'll be no turning back once we do this and I'll have to take responsibility; Ninja's Honor."

Monday gave her consent and teased Naruto's manhood by rubbing against it with her lower half, proving that she wanted it being put in her. So Naruto used the protection and lubricant before readying himself as Monday lie on her back with her legs spread apart in a Missionary Position, showing her complete femininity with her fingers.

Before Naruto started, he kisses her deeply before inserting and she lets out a scream through his mouth, muffling the noise, as her hymen is pierced through, causing her to bleed from her vagina, proving that she's officially a woman. But after a moment of comforting Monday, Naruto resumed his intercourse. Monday assumed that room is soundproof, so she scream out words that are far too explicit to speak, but she squealed out in a high-pitched voice with things like, "Oh! Yes! Yes! That's the spot! Make me a woman! Give it to me! Take me! Pound me! Make me until my body is yours!"

And they changed positions for a few minutes until Naruto asked Monday if she's getting close and she said yes and both people let out like a rush of rolling thunder. Monday's emblem in her eye begins to glow and Naruto remembered the technique the kami bestowed to him, "**[Emblem Steal!]**" The emblem of Monday's eye is taken and added to Naruto's power. He decided to "borrow" Monday's inborn power to see if it has powers similar to his own. But for now, Naruto removed himself from Monday and puts the used condom in an empty sandwich bag (before disposing it elsewhere) and carried her to the shower room in the area to clean off himself and the already knocked out female soldier. It was his first experience with someone other than the one he knows, but it's worth it.

**-DWE-**

Little did Naruto know, Kushina and her fellow clan member Karin were watching from a hidden camera and found Monday in a heap of ecstasy and the other sisters felt the psychic bonds coming from her before her power was stolen. Kushina wishes to meet with her son where nobody would bother them in their family matters. Karin agreed as she wanted to meet the newest member of the Uzumaki clan. At least they learned that the boy is now a man in the eyes of the world. The Uzumaki members continue their watching as Naruto rearranged and returned Monday's Piece Moon Emblem to her while giving her another round via sexual contact. Her sexuality curse from the emblem has been removed.

**-DWE-**

Naruto dressed himself into his new clothes from the portable closet and it suited him just right for any occasion - casual and in battle. He left a few Doubles with Monday to keep watch before he plans to "kidnap" the soldier. Using the abilities of his Lunar Emblem, Naruto uses the ability to [**Invert**] himself to the ceiling and sneak around without being noticed so easily. As much as he wanted to stay, he has to get back to his original habitat because there's plenty of unfinished business over there, including giving the Pervy Sage a good beating after all the trouble the latter put him through. Naruto then uses the ability he copied from Monday's Emblem and test it out as he quietly called out, **"[Dimension Shift]**" And Naruto disapperated from one area and into another room in a short distance.

And while he was sneaking, he watched a young, blonde-haired woman doing homework on her desk. She goes to a school where the prestigious can enter. Naruto looked closer on the uniform and it turned out to be Hero Academy - East Central in Fire Country, not far from the village limits of Konohagakure, dressed in cognito as an ordinary student.

"Mōtaku! Why does the academy have to give me so much stinking homework!" she complained to herself, "If I, First Princess Lunatemis, didn't show myself as a regular student, I'll fix them!"

And she writes her name on the paper with an alias, "Luluna Von Braun Moonland".

"I'm a princess, not a secretary! I'd rather be an overseer for the people and be on a battlefield, but Hahaue told me that I have to keep up with paperwork, telling me that brains work better than simple brawn. What I do to get myself a whip a crack her a few!"

"Himé-sama, your Queen Mother is trying to make you a better successor," Kaguya in her maid's attire retorted in her kind words as she carried a full tea tray, "She didn't want you to grow up as a spoiled child, her words."

"Kaguya, you're not helping," Luluna frustratingly growled.

"Forgive me, Himé-sama," Kaguya said as she puts the tray on top on Luluna's desk. But then, the Kunoichi Executive senses trouble from above and she throws out a kunai hidden in her sleeve at the intruder, but he caught it with ease.

"Show yourself!" Luluna exclaimed.

"It's been too long, Kaguya-chan," Naruto said as he makes his presence known, "The last time I saw you, you were adopted by a travelling party and I haven't seen you for 10 years, ya know." He un-**invert**ed himself back on solid ground.

"Naruto-kun?" Kaguya exclaimed softly with a bright blush on her face, "You've changed. Have you become Chunin yet?"

"Unfortunately, no. Even after I took care of the meatheads, the old fools still won't give me proper credit. And besides that, I still have at least a year of vacation left."

"Excuse me, but what is going on here‽" Luluna complained, feeling left out.

Kaguya apologized and introduced her mistress, Princess Lunatemis, daughter of Lunarverse XIII and she introduced Naruto to the Princess. The maid explained that she and Naruto were childhood friends.

Naruto has heard about the ruler in the books and rumors. She was said to be like a demon far worse than the Bijuu and she and her Echelon were said to be very powerful as they are strikingly beautiful as the Full Moon. But this is the first time for Naruto to meet them in person.

Then he asked Luluna, "If you're a princess, then why are you in student's attire? I know that you're not as plain-looking as you seem."

"Hmm. You're right," Luluna said as she sheds her disguise, showing her true self in her white Dragon Bikini and helmet.

Naruto lets out a whistle and said, "You'll knock men dead with your charms, Himé-chan," Naruto flattered.

"That's because I'm the prettiest," Lunatemis bragged but noticed Naruto making stop motion with his hand, "I wasn't finished. However, not all men can really agree with looks alone. I heard about you and the way you treat your servants far lower than they ought to be. And besides that, you don't fit the kind that puts in a lot of effort into being royalty. Kaguya-chan would make a better princess than you are. It's like the man once said, "Beauty is only skin deep," ya know."

Kaguya blushed at her crush's comment while Lunatemis is turning green with envy at the outrageous that the intruder's was saying as she argued, "Just who do you think you are! You are nothing more than the scum of the earth, you pompous ass!"

"Why, I'm just a lowly Genin who had enough of nonsense and bullshit one-too-many times, your Worshipfulness," Naruto mocked with an un-formal bow, "Right now, I need to talk with your maid. Alone."

Lunatemis grabbed her whip and lashed out at Naruto, but every time she tries to hit him, he dodges the attacks with ease until he got close and said, "You lose," and he grabbed the Princess and kissed her on the lips. Lunatemis loses her balance and tripped forward and her foe catches her in an awkward position as he puts his hand on her behind, groped them, and disgustingly said, "Too soft. Your sorry ass is much too soft and flabby. And you don't seem to be exercising very much. Just sitting on the throne or on the chair must be all that you do because I'm very disappointed."

"N-n-now put me down, you cretin!" Lunatemis yelled, "I'm the princess! You can't do this to me and get away with it!"

"Gladly," Naruto replied as he smacked the spoiled princess's bottom, knocking her over to her bedside, "A good amount of exercises would help fix your little ass of yours, _your Majesty_, for both your idiotic little head and your little behind."

He takes Kaguya by the hand and excuses himself before leaving with a **[Dimension Shift]** before Lunatemis has a chance to use her Lunar Powers.

The Princess couldn't believe the sheer obnoxiousness of the man even after he "borrowed" her personal handmaiden who seemed to know him a little too much. So, out of anger, she contacted Serena, Oboro, and the other Piece Moons to go and search for the outsider and to capture "that" man alive.

**-DWE-**

Naruto and Kaguya found themselves in a hall closet where it has organized and full of cleaning supplies, but it's also the unlikeliest area to be found. Naruto wanted to let go of Kaguya's hand but she refused to let go. She has the "ball and chain" look in her eyes, as she expressed her actions towards her long-lost friend. She wanted to talk to him about the times she stayed in the Kingdom and how she learned more about her Lunar Powers, but more importantly, she missed him so much. However, Kaguya's nose tells her Naruto has recently been showered but also has a scent of a woman that is strong. She pulled out another kunai and pointed at him, "Naruto-kun, did you just have sex with a woman other than me? Tell me the truth."

Naruto moved her hand and made her drop the knife and he said, "I have, but she wanted me to "relieve her itch" and I "booby" right into it ."

"Who was that person?"

Naruto whispered the name of the clone PM soldier and said that he used protection for that manner.

Kaguya was both surprised of her crush's excuse and yet she remembered the PM Clones' curse of their psychic bonds. So she embraced Naruto and said, "If you sleep with her, then you will have to sleep with me. I want you so much ever since I was a little girl. I want to…"

But Naruto interrupted Kaguya by placing his finger over her lips to silence her and said, "Kaguya-chan, I don't want to make the mistake of just wanting you just for sex, ya know. I want to know more about you and this kingdom. Maybe we'll get along just fine, ya know."

Kaguya gave in and lets her guest a tour of the Lunarium Kingdom, but first, she takes Naruto to the biggest strip mall in the Kingdom for a quick bite to eat.

Naruto thinks that ramen is not the best idea at the time because he didn't know if they are as good as the Ichirakus', but he wanted to try other things that he and his "date" would enjoy, such as going to the Gyro restaurant and its famous kind for its roasted lamb sandwiches.

**-DWE-**

Meanwhile, Serena, Oboro, and the other PM Soldiers split up to two members each as they move around the corridors to search for the intruder. (Junjirō the doberman pinscher had to rest from having doing guard duty.) The location has multiple routes but all lead to the main exits. While Serena is using her Wolf nose and Delia (with slightly bigger breasts after being milked) protecting the Executive, the Wolf Faunus caught a scent coming from one of the rooms. When she entered she sees Monday splayed on the bed. Her nose tells her that she has the scent of recent sexual activity from an unknown male that couldn't get washed off so easily. But when she and Delia moved closer, they were taken by surprise by a trap set by Naruto's Doubles (by means of a large snaring net made with material resistant to Lunar Powers) who said to them, "Do you mind? We're in the middle of a conversation."

Double #2 looks at Delia who looked exactly like Monday and Double #3 looked at the qipao-wearing Faunus with wolf ears and tail. He wondered if the latter is related to the Inuzuka clan. But for now he Dimension Shifts Delia out of the net, out of her clothing, leaving her completely naked as he passes her to #1 and he thoroughly checked the 2nd PM soldier's body. Delia is still feeling the pleasures from having her already sensitive breasts from getting milked and her nether regions being played with.

"What do you know? We got a pair of 10's falling for us," Double #1 joked, "Can you tell me your name, sweetheart?"

Delia moaned as she introduced herself, "Piece Moon № 0399… Delia. Ohh… Youngest of the 5 sisters of the lot. Ahh... Your finger must have the magic touch…"

"Sheer magnetism, darling," he remarked.

"You say that to all the girls after Anko-sensei trained the oyabun," Double #2 sarcastically commented before turning to a tangled Serena, "And I suppose you want in on this too, bitch?"

"What did you call me you bastard‽" Serena growled, "Just wait until I get out of this net, I'll…"

"Wait your turn, bitch," he silenced her, "You look like a female dog, thusly, it makes you a bitch."

And while Double #2 plants a tongue-wrangling kiss on Delia and can hardly tell the difference from Monday's mouth, Double #1 is being on the lookout, Double #3 messed with Serena's breasts and her butt.

"Now are you gonna talk about something, bitch. First, tell me who you are and why are you here."

"You're raping the Piece Moon Soldiers, you beast! Wait until I get myself free, I'll…"

"Wrong answer," Double #3 hissed as he uses the **[Art of Erotic Touch]**, a technique specifically for female prisoners that the Original inadvertently invented; it worked with Kin, Tayuya, Temari, the Fox-Women, and the eavesdropping Ino Yamanaka, Hinata Hyuga, Sakura Haruno, and Ten-Ten. The effects of the art is like an adjustable heating pad combined with a vibrator that aims for the pressure points that affects the target's erotic areas, starting with the shoulders.

The Wolf Faunus wanted to resist her foe's technique, but Naruto's hands are touching the areas that were sore from all the fighting and harassing her enemies. He also frisk the wrapped baozi (meat buns) from her person and said, "You just can't be too careful carrying food products like that. They could be spoiled, lukewarm, poisoned, or even have something that it shouldn't. But you know, you got to teach me how to make some, ya know. They can be a best friend or worst enemy just like our onigiri (Rice Ball)."

"Hey, not my Power Baozi!" Serena yelled as she struggled, "There's my extra power source to burn up my energy!"

"They must be the reason why you must have bigger boobs," Double #3 remarked as he groped wolf girl's breasts.

"Oh, shut up! You being rude," Double #1 scolded his other self while a horny Delia invited #2 and removed his pants and sucking on his manhood, intoxicated by his manly scent.

"You know that you're starting to act like that idiotic, Pervy Sage," Double #3 remarked with a look of being annoyed.

"Aren't we all a little perverted inside?" Double #1 questioned as he caresses Monday's naked body on his lap.

"You do have a point," #2 agreed before playing with Delia's breasts, "However, we don't go and seduce girls on the spot all the time. We do need our rest before we start again."

#3 turned to Serena and asked her for her name.

"It's Serena, okay‽" the Wolf Faunus exclaimed, "Now unhand my soldier and get me out of here!"

He obliged and carefully let Serena down to the floor. But the Wolf Faunus repaid her captor with a swift, right cross, she made a dog-like "yipe" as she was caught by a hidden snare that caught her by the tail as she is helplessly dangled.

_(Naruto learned the hard way about the technique during the True Genin Exams after Sasuke pushed him into it and Kakashi made him get tied to a post, even though he did the hard work, to which Naruto find this sort of zoo more and more absurd.)_

Serena's lower part of the qipao was flaunting, showing her tight bikini panties to the limited public. It made her feel utterly embarrassed, finding it tough to hide her modesty and the blood is rushing to her head. That and she is having an urge to go to the Ladies' Room.

"You give up, bitch?" #3 asked.

"No!" Serena refused, so the double forcibly manipulate her qipao top to reveal her hidden bare breasts and started to play with her orbs and mocked, "You're my bitch now, bitch."

"No way!" Serena exclaimed and started making a whining sound.

Naruto sees his captive making faces that can tell that she needed to take a toilet break and that she is seeing Delia losing her virginity to #2 (with some protection), while #3 came to her dog ear and whispered in Serena, "Are you going to do this the easy way or the hard way?"

The Wolf Faunus gave in as #3 cuts the snare loose and attached a large collar around her neck, followed by a leash as Naruto smirkingly said, "As for now, you're my bitch, so I want you to crawl on all fours all the way to nearby toilet perfect enough to relieve your troubles."

But when Serena refused at first, Naruto took her qipao off with his Dimension Shift without ripping a thread and tossed it aside, followed by a smack on her bottom, making her go "yipe". He warned, "A bitch is supposed to be obedient to her master's command, understand? Strike one."

Serena reluctantly obliged as she crawled her way to the female urinal in the bathroom, just like a dog as her body is forced to act on animal instincts. And when the Double removed her already dirty undies, he makes her go near the urinal while being watched by a no-good, perverted bastard of a man. But #3 commanded Serena lift her leg like a dog and start urinating, to which she felt utterly disgraced. But she couldn't hold her leg up for long (Strike Two), so the Double held that part for her and his Erotic Touch made her moan and stimulates her bladder muscles, "Just a little bit. Mmm~" And she started to urinate.

"My pee is warm… A- - a lot of it is coming out… It's embarrassing… Why won't it stop already?" Her tail is wagging in the process as #3 said, "You should have taken the initiative before coming at me, bitch."

"I can already feel it… It makes me feel sick. Huh? Don't… Don't look at me! Stop it! Please let me go!"

"Not until you're finished cleaning up."

Serena keep on peeing so much until her bladder is emptied out. She began to cry from being humiliatingly treated like a dog while #3 cleaned her up with a flushable wipe and tossed to other toilet and flushed them. The disgraced Executive begged him for mercy and she'll do anything he says. So #3 carried Serena out of the toilet room and let her watch Delia let out and erotic shriek as she came with her lover and she felt into a state of bliss.

"You're just like the Inuzuka women," #3 said to Serena as he petted her back and ears, "You get yourself in a heated state and get pregnant easier than a regular human. Believe me, the oyabun has been there when Hana-senpai got herself in a mess and she let me be used to help relieve her stress before he had to leave with Pervy Sage. Thank goodness for protection from listening to Sex Ed. Senpai used her spermicide before they gave their virginities to each other. She even begged him much like you do, like a real bitch, to help relieve herself from her clan's genetics. After that, she, Anko-sensei, and Kurenai-sensei promised that when he returns, they wanted to have his babies because they have to leave the strenuous life of being a kunoichi to become mothers."

"*gulp!* And you're going to rape me just to make your point?" Serena asked.

"No, your clone soldiers wanted to let out their inhibitions for not having a man in their lives. "Raping" you would just have to wait. But say that you're my bitch and I'll take you and your soldiers as my prisoners and maybe my friends can help you."

Serena made a swallowing sound and quietly said, "I'm your bitch."

#3 pinched her nipples and said, "Louder!"

"I'M YOUR BITCH!" the faunus executive cried out.

The Double petted Serena's head to quell her fears and said, "Good girl. A wise choice on your end. Otherwise, your ass is mine and I'll be playing with your bushy tail."

Serena made a dog-like whimpering sound, telling herself that she can't win against her new master.

Delia lets out an erotic scream as she came and Serena was forced to witness the Double use [Emblem Steal] to "borrow" the Piece Moon power from the soldier and rewrite her abilities before giving it back to her. (The original Naruto gained another power via mental transmission.)

And the other Doubles were glad to add one more person on their list. But they wondered how the Original is holding up.

**-DWE-**

[With Original Naruto and Kaguya]

Naruto felt the mental effect from the Emblem into his head after he and Kaguya enjoyed their dinner date together. They explored the Kingdom while they keep themselves in cognito. Later, Kaguya takes Naruto to the chamber where he has to meet some very important people. He is curious about who are those that want to see him.

Suddenly, Naruto ran into Oboro and the other 3 PM soldiers who have their guns at the ready but are still feeling the effects of the eroticism. "Kaguya‽ What are you doing with the outsider?" the rabbit Faunus exclaimed, "*Sniff...* And he smells like sex!" She turned to Naruto and demanded, "Where are the other Piece Moon Soldiers and Serena-chan, Earthian?"

"They are indisposed, Usagi-chan," he answered, "They won't be fighting for a while and your women looked like they're unable to continue."

"That's "Oboro-sama" to you, cretin!" the rabbit girl angrily shot back.

And Oboro and Kaguya noticed the PM soldiers' were too busy fondling with their breasts and their womanhood, making their superiors feel rather embarrassed. So Naruto decided to come with a compromise: Let him release his hostage Serena in exchange for the other Piece Moon Sisters so that he can fix their cursed power thanks to their emblem. Giving them what they wanted/needed is an added bonus.

"And Naruto-kun is my childhood friend that wanted to see if he has living relatives in this Kingdom," Kaguya added.

"Even so, Lunarverse-sama will not tolerate the Earthian boy to go waltzing in our Kingdom," Oboro said as she didn't like the guest very much.

"Oh, I beg to differ, " Naruto said as he summoned a double who went behind the faunus and stuffed a carrot in her mouth. She couldn't resist the taste of a well-cleaned carrot that kept her occupied as the double pulled a prank on Oboro by [**Substituting**] her Miko clothes with a pink bunny girl's outfit (a sexy suit with fishnet leggings, but without the attachable bunny tail and bunny ears headband) that he swiped from a casino.

When Oboro can out of her trance, the double poofed himself out and Naruto and Kaguya couldn't help but laugh at Oboro's new wardrobe. And the bunny faunus looked at herself and hid her exposed chest and felt embarrassed at herself.

"What have you done to me‽" she demandingly exclaimed, "I looked like those whores from a gambling den! Now give me back my clothes!"

"How about not?" Naruto said as he does a hand gesture causing Oboro to feel that her small breasts are starting to feel like they were being rubbed and vibrated at the same time. _(Naruto stuck a pair of seals that stimulate one's body, in this case, Oboro's flat chest.)_

"You're not so bad looking, Usagi-chan. I know a few women who are flat-chaste, but are still lovely nonetheless. In fact, you look rather cute in a pink bunny suit," Naruto said with a smirk of deviousness on his face, "As much as I would like to play with you, I have an important meeting to attend. Bye bye."

And Naruto's summoned Doubles captured the PM soldiers and a helpless Oboro under a state of pleasure while the Original and Kaguya resumed their search.

"Kaguya, you betrayer… Ohh!" Orobo wanted to yell, but the seals prevent her from doing anything other than giving her something that even the smartest bunny never even thought of.

**-DWE-**

By the time, Naruto and Kaguya made their way to the location and entered the room where 2 red-headed women were presiding.

"I see that you brought the person I'm seeking," the older woman said as she seated herself on a red mushroom chair, "Thank you, Kaguya, for bringing him over. You can return to your duties."

"But Kushina-sama, I want to spend more time with Naruto-kun," the Kunoichi Executive/Maid anxiously said.

"Not today, you're not," the older woman now named Kushina scolded, "My long-lost boy is going to spend some time with his long-lost family. Now beat it, dattébané!"

"Don't worry, Kaguya-chan," Naruto said, "I'll be right back."

Kaguya quietly left the chambers. Then Kushina and her companion, Karin, face Naruto as the people that think that he's family.

So Naruto broke the ice and questioned, "Can you tell me who you are? I stuck here in who knows where with a 5 of a kind (the PM sisters), one of my teachers (Daiyana), a beautiful blue woman who sounded very much like my other teacher (Efa), my old friend from childhood (Kaguya), and a princess who is much too soft for my taste (Lunatemis), a bitch (Serena), and a bunny girl (Oboro), dattébayo."

The women agreed and go straight to the point, "Naruto, I'm your mother. The girl next to me is your distant relative from the Uzumaki Clan, Karin."

Naruto can see the resemblance with Kushina and she said to her son, "I can see it. The shinigami told me about you years ago after I thought you were taken care of by my fellow villagers, but I was wrong, 'ttebané."

Karin also said, "The people in Kusagakure (Grass Village) also broke my trust when some of my relatives died under their watch, including my mother. They also sided with Orochimaru for their own gains and they're not for good intentions."

"Well, you don't have to worry about Orochimaru," Naruto replied, "He won't be hurting anyone anymore. But I'm not so sure about Kabuto, he's a slippery one, he is, and is likely is planning to use the White Zetsu clones for something nefariously deranged. He's also planning to ally with the remaining Akatsuki members to begin a war while everybody is left unprotected and unprepared."

The women understood his situation and they decided to come to a compromise: they must plead their case to the Queen about Naruto and his troubles.

So they and Naruto went to the Queen's chambers while the doubles take the deflowered Piece Moons to their chambers. The still virgin Serena and the other executives wait at the Queen's Balcony to witness the events.

**-DWE-**

[The Queen's Throne]

"I must say, Kushina. Your son looks like he's a real stud, despite his donor is a despot and Kami'll get him for this," Queen Lunarverse said after hearing the Uzumakis' case before turning to Naruto, "You unintentionally snuck into my kingdom, overcame my executives, and captured my best PM soldiers. Seriously, even my daughter didn't stand a chance against you and you seemed to know Kaguya-chan. Now tell me, Naruto. What will you do now?"

§

To be continued…==»

»-Line Break-«

¹ - The_ PM-numbers are one of many cloned soldiers that don't have the full power of the emblem. In this case, they are actually one of the identical quintuplets named after the moon and its mythoi from the known world: _

№ 0395 - Mahina

№ 0396 - Monday

№ 0397 - Amaris

№ 0398 - Cynthia

№ 0399 - Delia

_The quintuplets (in the lot) have identical features, including their short purplish curtained hair; royal purplish eyes hidden in their masks or with sunglasses; fair skin; slim, hourglass physiques, and sporty high C to D-Cup breasts. The PM clones are not, nor were they, mindless drones fashioned like Danzo's ROOT squad, but they have an inborn sense of loyalty to their queen and their fellow supervisors. They don't really age that fast nor do they have a short life span like the Star Wars Clones, but they were carefully cultivated by the Cloning and Insemination Scientists and Kaguya (their current supervisor) to become the better super soldiers to protect the kingdom and help conquer territories. The Akatsuki and the Ninja Villages are vulnerable to their modern technology and weaponry, but the soldiers are not quite as effective against Silva Star, who is fighting fire with fire with her fighting skills and technology. They are called "Piece Moon" because of their hierarchical ranks²._

_² - Lunarium Ranks are the emblems hidden in the eye or eyes of the said individuals ever since they were born. They start from the lowest of the soldiers known as _**[Piece Moon]**_, then a higher, but lower class warriors that have the _**[Crescent Moon]**_, next is the rank of the upper class fighters that have the _**[Half Moon]**_, higher up is the _**[Full Moon]** -_ known for the kind (like a princess) to possess; and lastly, the highest rank - _**[Double Moon]**_ \- known to only obtained by the queen of the realm._

_Some powers can be ranged from enhanced abilities, mind control, enhanced libido, __almost__ anything that is possible under the sun._

»-Line Break-«

This is based on one of the challenges I posted, with some other ideas thrown in. My mind is always ticking with some ideas, even if I have to challenge my morals to see if this falls through, such as the lotion that induces lactation on women. That was based from one of the hentai shows like "Himekishi Olivia", and other shows much too graphic in nature. But that's the way the ball bounces. Also the Lunarium Kingdom's population are more women than men, so they go to Earth now and then to keep the kingdom's population under control, and most of the issue came from the battles and wars. Other times, the Lunarium soldiers were either captured for the ninja's breeding tool or MIA. But other than that, the Lunarium Kingdom means business for the Ninja, Samurai, and Hero realm as their typical villains and villainesses. Naruto, who is stuck in the middle, plays "neutral" in his morals trying to find the real meanings of what is good and evil. How this story will unfold is yet to be determined.

»-Line Break-«

And the heat will be on!

-blukmage19


End file.
